


Cover -- On the Other Side

by thewaysinwhich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysinwhich/pseuds/thewaysinwhich





	Cover -- On the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162988) by [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin). 



for mildredandbobbin


End file.
